


Toys

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Zayn, Dry Humping, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Niall, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall uses toys on Zayn in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

In the beginning of their whirlwind romance things were timid, especially in the bedroom. Neither one had ever done anything but a drunken snog with a male before so finally admitting feelings to your band mate was new territory and terrifying at that. But one night after yet another successful interview and concert the boys had gone out to celebrate their small victory. A few drinks later and a taxi ride home left only Zayn and Niall still awake and ready to party. So they decided to go the dark haired boys flat, it was cleaner at the moment, and made their way with a bottle of liquor and secrets bursting at the seams of their very being. Drunken words are sober thoughts so what the two had been hiding for months now came pouring out of them like rain from a gutter. But it didn’t just pop out of nowhere, no there was some coaxing.

“Okay Zee, if you had to snog one of us, who would it be?” Niall slurred, silently hoping it’d be him. A farfetched dream to finally be with the prettiest boy he’d ever seen in his life but he still had hope.

“Ha Ni, um well...I’d say you. Definitely you.” he retorted with a knowing grin taking a shot of the rum.

“Really? Me? I’m flattered, thanks love.” Niall blushed hard at hearing that and his pants grew a little tight at thinking of all the other activities he’d like to experience with the boy from Bradford.

“Alright, what about you Ni? Who would you snog?” Zayn’s tongue darted out and the blond sure took notice. Seeing how moist those lips looked, how bright his eyes shone in the light of his place, how dark his hair was compared to the caramel coloring of his skin. He didn’t answer. Hearing their own lyrics floating through his head carelessly “cause you’re actions speak louder than words” and he went for it.

He dove on top of him crashing their lips together. A stunned Zayn was only momentarily disengaged feeling the wet tip of his friend’s tongue begging for entrance and swiping his plump bottom lip so he allowed it to venture inside him and lick every last crevice. They kissed feverishly for minutes on end, hands were pulling hair and clothes were being lifted to feel rough fingers and blunt nails scratch along soft abdominals and curving hip bones. Niall was the first to pull away with a look of shock and weary apologetic glances.

“Zayn, I’m sorry I-” but he was cut off by the very boy of his affections slamming their mouths back together. Shirts were pulled off and nipples were bitten and bruises were sucked into their throats. It took little time for the two to become aroused and their cocks were straining against their own trousers, the friction of the two driving their crotches into the other had them whimpering and whispering “yes” over and over. At final release Zayn had sucked the tongue of Niall into his mouth and was suctioning it to pull every last tasty inch into him simultaneously digging his solid cock into the boy below him. 

“Gonna cum Zee.” came a breathy moan from the Irish boy.

“Me too.” he retorted. And the two pressed their bodies harder into each other with lashing tongues and nibbles to their shoulders. Gasping for air, and letting what had just happened sink into their trembling sweat covered bodies not to mention quite soaked underpants, Zayn rolled off top of his friend.

“Does that answer your question?” Niall answered looking over to see how beautiful his friend was, slightly flushed cheeks and chest rising and falling rapidly. The sweat shone so delicately across that amazing torso of his.

“Yeah, oh yeah.” he turned his head to see how radiant Niall was, big blue eyes shining brighter than a lighthouse in a foggy sea, how his lips peaked out a sliver of his teeth and the way his hair all mussed from their strenuous session was sticking all which way. The Irish boy smiled and leaned it to lick over the nipple of his friend before leaning up to place a chaste kiss to his puffy lips.

Zayn smiled back and slung an arm around his spent friend and they stayed cuddled like that for a while until neither one could take how gross it felt to have cum dry in your pants. The shower they shared together was the first of beginnings in their new relationship and later than night curled into Zayn’s bed, the secret admirations of both were opened to the universe.

“I’ve liked you for a long time Ni. Hell, I love you babe.” he groggily said, sleep was taking over fast.

“Same here Zee, same here. Love you.” and they fell asleep.

The boys in the band all had different reactions to the coming out. Liam was floored by the confession to be perfectly honest, anytime he saw them kissing or holding hands in the van he would have to remember that his two best mates were in love with each other and it would take some getting used to. Harry was the biggest supporter of the whole thing (“This is bloody fantastic!”) and would try to make it that the budding young couple would have as much space and alone time as needed. Louis, oh Louis, was the worst. Yeah he supported them, even encouraged them to really push the boundaries of what they could do on stage and in interviews, but the worst was when he’d tease. Oh would he tease them, trying to pry information about who topped more often while having sex or asking them very personal questions about their anatomy (“Now Ni, do you like that your boyfriend’s dick is circumcised or not?” “Lou!”) but he only did it to make them blush and stutter out responses. 

Shortly after their coming out to the band, surprise surprise, Louis and Harry admitted that they had been seeing each other for ages by this time and Larry Stylinson was in fact real and never going to end. “Oh yeah, cause we didn’t know you two twats were together the whole time.” coming from Niall. Payback was a bitch and he would gladly fork over as much torture as he could.

Cut to a year later and them still going strong they were much more loose in the bedroom. Hell, they were fucking freaks! Come to find out Zayn was a bit of power bottom, he loved feeling the thick shaft of Niall buried inside him. And Niall was kinky as fuck, he liked toys and bondage and broke his boyfriend into the wonderful world of leather play. He was an amateur only having one small vibrator, a dildo that was actually molded from him so when he wasn’t around Zayn could still have a piece of him, and some simple leather cuffs that attached to the bedframe. So one day Niall was just perusing through some fetish porn when he saw something that caught his eye. It was something to deal with ‘cumplay’ and masturbatory toys so he clicked the video. His eyes widened seeing the two men doing things not even he had thought to do before and now after seeing it, he had to try this shit out. So he whipped out his pale white cock with the slight brown fuzzy hair near the base and beat it into submission getting some of his seed on the screen of his laptop. Oh yeah, he had to do some shit like this with Zayn. Off to a sex toy website he went!

xxxx

“Babe! You got a package love.” Zayn called into the flat. The two would switch as to where they would stay every week so that one didn’t always feel like they had to leave their home, thankfully all their flats were less than a few doors away from each other. He walked into his own flat this week and toed off his shoes, thankful to be home and relax after his day out with his family shopping in London, okay more like him spoiling every single member of his family but who cares.

Niall came skipping into the room with a characteristically wide smile stretched on his face and grabbing hands. “Yes! Finally here!” he squealed taking the plain brown box out of his boyfriends hands and turning to take off into their bedroom but before he did that he leaned up to place a quick peck to confused lips and scurried off. He chuckled to himself and wondered what in the world his salacious lover could have bought and proceeded to go about his business and make a cup of tea. Making one for Niall as well he headed back to where his bedroom was and saw Niall excitedly looking around at an assortment of different objects on the bed. Zayn handed his mug over to him with an expression of curiosity.

“Ni, what’s all this?”

On the bed was what looked like a flashlight with some kind of mouth at the end of it, a ball connected with a wire to some small black box with a switch on it and what looked like pincers connected with a chain. New toys!

“Zee, this is gonna be fun! I bought these to liven things up and see what else we can get up to.” he said examining the ball with the wire, visibly his boyfriend could see how very hard Niall was getting, in turn making himself stiffen in his jeans. “Get naked baby and get the straps.”

Without hesitation Zayn quickly threw off his clothes and fumbled in his nightstand to find the well used leather cuffs that attached to the bed. His long tan cock bounced up and down as he made his way over to the bed where the blond was tearing off his own clothes letting that beautiful pale dick of his meet the air. The tan skinned boy crawled onto the bed with the cuffs in place and laid down spread eagle waiting for his lover to tie him up. Niall kissed up the toned abs of his boyfriend feeling the soft fuzz of his happy trail tickle his face, he lazily made his way up to one nipple and swirled his tongue around the hardened tip of it and bit down upon it getting a whine and squirm from the hazel eyed boy. 

His weathered fingertips snaked their way up Zayn’s tattooed arms all the way to his wrists and pulled so his hands were closer to the headboard before a small ‘clink’ and he was attached. The glint in his blue eyes said that they were going to have a lot of fun now, get really down and dirty. Bringing his mouth down to the soft pink lips of his lover they kissed, Zayn pulling on the restraints desperate to touch and Niall not helping as the rough pads of his fingers found their way to both his nipples and twisted them gently. The Irish boy swallowed a moan and as his lover threw his head back he attached his skilled mouth to his throat. Nibbling on the juncture of his shoulder and neck he sucked a dark bruise that was actually quite sore but soothed it with a few laps of his wet tongue.

“Oh baby...” Zayn trailed off.

“Mhmm.” Niall retorted, infatuated with the taste of his skin. It was earthy and spicy and just Zayn.

Their equally stiff cocks brushed in delightful friction as the two boys writhed atop each other but not wanting to have the party over before it began, regretfully Niall pulled away to kneel between tan thighs, getting only a small whimper of loss from his boyfriend. He leaned over only letting their tips make small contact and mixing the sticky sweet precum that oozed from them both as he found their favorite lube. With another grin and chaste kiss to one of the succulent abs of Zayn he settled back between his thighs and coated his fingers. He circled the squeezing entrance of him a few times before plunging in two fingers deep all the way until his hand stopped him.

“Fuck!” the boy screamed and automatically was keening against the stationary intrusion.

“Yeah you just love it when I enter you. Such a cock slut for me baby, just for me.” he growled watching as Zayn was biting his lip and his breathing was growing rapid.

“Just for you Ni, just for you.” he let out in breathy whispers as the fingers that precisely strummed guitars were coursing back and forth through him, opening him up and scissoring him into submission. Prodding against his sweet spot he let out a whimper getting a chuckle from the boy that was unraveling him by the second. Soon enough a third finger was entered, now really splitting him open and driving harder and harder into his clamping tunnel, Zayn was being pushed farther towards insanity as he couldn’t touch anything but hold on for dear life and beg for mercy.

Niall then grabbed the bottle of lube with his free hand to pour a hefty amount onto the neglected cock of Zayn that was still standing at attention in front of him, he wanted so badly to take in into his mouth, feel those eight inches pulse into his eager mouth but no, there was something else it was to be put in. Slicking him up while still motioning inside him he fell into a rhythm that had the Bradford boy moaning at the double sensation. Niall fingered and loosened his ass and wanked his cock with enthusiasm, getting himself off by rubbing his now reddening cock against the furry thigh of his boyfriend. Then he stopped. Pulling out his fingers and letting the pulsating cock in his hand free.

“Ni, come on love. That felt so good!” he said as he opened his eyes to see the toys being pulled towards him, honestly he forgot about them all together. The one with the ball was first picked and he looked at it raising an eyebrow, Niall only smiled before dipping low and placing the black ball against his rim and pressed it in. Thankfully he was already stretched so the new invading presence wasn’t painful but a new perception of feeling something orbital in him and behind the ball was his lovers fingers pushing it deeper and deeper. He moaned throatily at the new sensation and the slight tickle of the wire that accompanied it. Then the ball started vibrating deep within him making him clench and his back arched off the bed. 

“Oh fuck Niall! Oh shit!” and then the intensity got higher. He opened his eyes to see the blond holding the small black box attached to the wire and was turning the knob on it back and forth. The vibrations went from a dull movement to something like how a jet engine would rumble. And it was all inside him, making his insides quiver and mind go blank with pleasure. 

“You like that Zee?” cranking up the volume to full blast. The deafening cry that came from the tanned boy was answer enough. He turned down the vibration to halfway and let it settle inside him before bringing the strange looking flashlight contraption towards the twitching cock with its massive head and impressive girth. That was a thing about Zayn, not only was he the most beautiful boy Niall had ever seen, he also had the prettiest cock as well.

Zayn was rolling his hips ever so slightly only with the shaking ball inside him. The small object was sending wave after sinful wave of ecstasy through him, flooding his veins like a valley after a storm. It was nestled gently against his prostate and with the constant clench of his canal he was due for an orgasm, and soon. Then there was something enveloping his cock. He looked down expecting to see Niall finally sucking him off, which he loved more than anything in the world, the boy had a gift. But no, it was the strange looking flashlight with the mouth, and God damn did it feel good!

Niall held the base of the thumping cock in his hand while the other placed the entrance to the, Fleshlight it was called, and circled it around his massive head. He sheathed the muscle in one swoop getting a gasp from the restrained lad and he bit his lip with a moan seeing how his lover was breaking down into a puddle of sex and inhibition. He slowly started working the Fleshlight up and down hearing the small intakes of air the device made as he fake mouthfucked his boyfriend. Not forgetting the vibrating ball inside his lover he reached over to crank the electronic appliance and watched as Zayn’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth dropped open, his hips were frantically moving in any direction he seemed fit getting a nibble to his thigh from Niall.

And this continued for quite some time, Zayn didn’t want it to be over just yet so he held on for as long as he could but it was becoming almost painful and he couldn’t breathe anymore without wanting to let go. The suction of silicone around his cock with the alternating buzzing inside him was tearing him down and the last straw was opening his eyes to be met with hooded blue ones. He looked into them as the device inside him was cranked to full blast with a smirk on the blond’s face and he looked like he was about to cry, doing his famous pout with a whispered “Please?”

Niall only nodded twice and began to excitedly pump the Fleshlight up and down. With a scream of “FUCK!” Zayn was exploding into his new favorite toy, if Niall wasn’t around he’d use it, and his ass clenched like a bear trap around the vibrating ball directly against his bundle of nerves. His cock pulsed load after creamy load into the toy and he felt Niall slowly milking him, the orgasm made his head spin and he momentarily forgot where he was, opening his eyes coming down from the high he watched as his boyfriend was slowly pumping his now used cock in the toy. He smiled softly seeing how caring he was after his Earth shattering orgasm and watched as the Fleshlight was removed from him. His wet cock slapped against his abs covered in lube and his own seed. 

Niall lifted the mouth of the still warm toy to his own letting the cum drip from it slowly. This made Zayn’s own dick twitch and begin to swell again, that was fucking hot! More and more of his own semen was cascading into the mouth he knew so very well and the Irish boy only smiled seeing that his boyfriend was getting hard again.

“Niall, oh God.” he let out airily. This was so knew and so very dirty. Lust was licking his insides and scorching his soul at this point.

The blond only smiled and placed the flashlight looking toy down still with a load of creamy sperm in his mouth, he wanted to swallow it, oh how bad he loved to swallow but this time it was to go somewhere else. Parting the still quivering legs of Zayn and lifting his puckering hole to his mouth he spit the wad of cum onto it next to where the wire for the still vibrating ball was held. 

He lowered his hips before gingerly pressing two fingers into him, pressing Zayn’s own cum inside him and nudging the vibrating ball. Zayn was a dead man at this point. Niall was teasing and testing and ripping him apart at the seams. The Irish boy made his way up the sweating body of his boyfriend, still fingering his own cum inside him, and licked open the chewed lips of him. Zayn could taste himself on his tongue as they danced between each other. Niall licking the sides of his mouth and Zayn feeling how hard his cock was being pressed into his side, Niall’s was solid and digging into the hazel eyed boy’s ribs. They kissed feverishly with small whimpers and moans and teeth nipping at smooth lips.

Niall made his way back to between his thighs and pulled his fingers out, Zayn just felt so empty, well except for the still vibrating ball inside him, making his tunnel ache with the dull sensation. Then the Irish boy lined himself up pumping the foreskin of his own dick back and forth a few times, smearing some of the warm cum around the hole, before entering the immense heat of a sex shattered Zayn. He didn’t even wait for a go and slammed his hips into the boy, the bottom in turn wrapped his legs around his slender waist getting him to go even deeper, pressing the vibrating ball deeper within him. Niall dropped forward to resume their passionate kiss, biting his bottom lip and breathing heavily into the mouth below him. 

He kissed and bit his way down the slick chest of him and stopped at his nipples, taking one in his mouth and licking at it hungrily, simultaneously pinching the other one all the while still slamming his cock into velvety heat. He leaned back to retrieve his final purchase, almost forgetting about them completely, but who could blame him when you’re destroying Zayn Malik of all people. The two shiny metal clips glinted in the light of the room and he placed one on each nipple letting the metal bite into puffy skin.

“Shit Ni! Shit oh fuck yeah! God don’t stop!” Zayn hollered in octaves never reached before.

Niall grinned and loved seeing how the silver chain connecting the clamps stood out so dramatically against his boyfriend’s caramel pigmented skin that was dripping with sweat. He looked up into his face seeing his eyes shut tight and black hair fallen across his forehead and kissed him, plowing tongue into his mouth. They stayed like that for a while, Niall just slamming into him without mercy, the vibrations against the tip of his cock sending him to new heights of pleasure while devouring any skin he could reach.

He leaned back to survey his mess of a lover and gripped his, now darkened with engorged blood, cock and pumped it furiously still snapping his hips into wet heat and intense vibrations. Lastly, he pulled on the chain that had risen up the young boy’s throat and yanked it getting a yelp of surprise from him. It looked like a cowboy riding a bucking bronco or something of the sort. He was leaning back pulling on these chains while driving farther and farther into Zayn’s ass and still jerking him off as well. The sensations and overload of chemicals in Zayn made him gasp out “I’m gonna cum!”

And he did. His back arched and through clenched teeth a heavy mewl escaped his wracked body, his cock spurted some clearer than normal shots of semen across his abdomen and splashed up his throat. Feeling the intense collapse around his own dick, coupled with the pulsing ball at his tip he exploded in relief deep within his lover, his hips jerked erratically and slowing down the only motion left was the still vibrating ball against his softening cock. The two were breathing like they had been deep sea diving with no oxygen tank and stayed relatively still entangled in each other. Zayn lowered his legs making Niall slip out from him a sloppy slide “Babe, it’s kinda starting to hurt.” he motioned down to where the black wire was still in him. 

The blond boy smirked and pulled it gently from his raw hole and looked at it covered in both their spunk. Feeling still kinky as ever he sucked in the ball to clean it getting a wide eyed look from a still restrained Zayn. Turning it off he walked on his knees, with as much grace as you can in that position, to place his semi-soft cock in front of his face. “Clean me up love?”

Zayn smiled and nodded letting the cock enter his mouth and he moaned tasting how salty it was and how unbelievably enflamed the skin was. Deeming it clean he pulled away and swallowed the load. “Damn you taste good.”

“Nah love, we taste good.” he winked and set about undoing the cuffs that were digging into his boyfriend’s delicate wrists. He then unleashed his abused nipples from the clamps and soothed his tired body with light kisses to every area. They breathed heavily still coming down from their ungodly high, letting the sweat and cum and sex mingle between them.

“Come on let’s get cleaned up.” Zayn spoke lowly getting a nod from his lover. The mess and toys could be dealt with later.


End file.
